


rescued

by sloanesvu



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Kelpies, M/M, Shota, Shotacon, aged down langa, kelpie adam, shota langa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloanesvu/pseuds/sloanesvu
Summary: kelpie adam rescues a worthless human child from disaster
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Kudos: 24





	rescued

Shindo always had loved the water, he supposed that was natural seeing that he lived in it. But there was something beyond bare necessity that he loved about it too. The crisp breeze whenever he was a top the waves, salty air refreshing and fragrant as the sun's warmth embraced him. The deep aquamarine and all the beautiful creatures found within it sparkling like gemstones, his all too familiar home. 

He loved to dart around the depths, ever playful and half human - vanity wouldn't allow him any less. He detested his beastly full form, only donning it when absolutely necessary: while hunting. Which is precisely what he was doing, heading quickly into stormy waters towards what he was sure was ship on those choppy waves. Humans were so careless at times and Adam was never one to turn down an easy meal.

The kelpie surfaced on rough waters, ruby eyes scanning the water for any unfortunate souls. He found none but his attention immediately snapped to the deck of the ship before him where a child was quickly losing footing. _Go back inside if you know what's good for you._ He almost tried to will him back in, not wanting to waste time on such a small meal. Such a small, cute, meal.

& then he was overboard, faster than Adam had time to react. The boy disappeared instantly, unforgiving darkness swallowing him whole. Before he knew what had come over him, Adam was no longer human, racing thru currents to get to that child before it was too late. Too late for what? He wondered, not quite understanding as he surfaced to see a blob of light blue hair for a brief second before being sucked back down. He was far, but Adam was faster than the greedy death that threatened to claim the child, zipping by and snatching him from it and surfacing with him stuck to his back.

Easier to carry a load half horse, he was relieved when the boy started coughing, still alive despite his ordeal. Well, the ordeal wasn't over yet as Shindo navigated massive waves, doing his best to cover Langa's mouth if the errant wave crashed over them. It was easy enough, or at least that's what he told himself as he finally made it to calmer waters, an island coming into view.

Good, a place to dump the brat. Still not in the mood for a morsel he made it onto the shore, bucking the kid off in a mean movement and regaining his human form in a flash to catch him before he hit the ground. The child sputtered on impact, the last of the water in his lungs coming up before going limp in his arms. Hmmm. Shindo regarded him cooly, spare hand brushing back unruly wet hair to reveal a doll like face, beautiful despite the garish knot on his forehead from his brush with death earlier.

He looked delicious, but something about him had compelled the kelpie to spare him despite the easy meal he'd been. He was... interesting to say the least. Shindo leaned his head down to wipe a trail of blood from the boy's face with his tongue, savoring the coppery aftertaste as he laid him down on the sand just out of the tides reach. He should be fine there until he woke and until then Adam could find at least a water source for the thing. After all, if he was going to be entertaining he needed to be alive.

A cruel snicker escaped him as he walked off the beach and into the forest ahead, long blue locks making a trail as they dragged behind him, bits of kelp falling atop the grooves it made. That should be obvious enough for the boy to follow. And well, if it wasn't then he probably wouldn't be very entertaining anyway.


End file.
